


Shut Your Mouth!

by AngelandCollins



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelandCollins/pseuds/AngelandCollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot I thought up a long time ago. She sees him walking home everyday and wants to get to know him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Your Mouth!

I saw him walking home every single day. The only times he didn’t walk was when it was severely raining outside, and that didn’t happen often. As it turned out his house was only about a minute from mine, but I always managed to get a ride with my older sister who still lived at home. She went to a local college about a 10 minute drive away, so she was always home. I saw the boy walking home every day and finally one day my sister picked up on it. 

“I’m not picking you up today.” My sister announced one Monday morning. I looked up from my breakfast, my eyes widening. My sister, Claire, rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me you puppy dog eyes Jessica. I have to stay at school late to work on my art project. You are walking!” I pulled on my short brown hair, groaning at the thought at walking. But then Claire gave me a pointed look, and I realized she was playing matchmaker. That made me blush, and I looked into my cereal. 

That day in homeroom, I listened attentively when role was called and learned his name was Alex. I defiantly felt like a stalker, but I couldn’t help it. The boy was gorgeous! He had longish hair, dyed black. I saw his ears were pierced and in the corner of his mouth a silver hoop pierced through his lip. His cloths were all black, form fitting and showed off his wonderfully long legs. And his crystal grey eyes were mesmerizing. Yep, he was gorgeous, but there was no way he was going to like me. I was plain, with long brown hair I always wore in a benie, brown eyes, average height and boring jeans and plain shirts. There was no way he even noticed me.

Throughout the day I couldn’t help but notice him more and more. I mean, I had been noticing him for months, but now that I was actually planning on walking with him home, I saw him everywhere. I saw that he was kind of a loner and almost always had headphones in. I wondered what kind of music he liked. All too soon the bell rang and it was time for me to meet Alex. 

I saw him leaving the building and I ran to catch up to him. I tapped his shoulder, and he whipped around, yanking the headphones out of his ears. He eyed me suspiciously, but still waited. Twirled a strand of hair and said “Um, hey? Mind if I walk with you? I’m pretty sure we live near each other…. You’re Alex right?” I added the last part smoothly so he wouldn’t be freaked out about me knowing his name and stuff. He nodded a little, bit his lip and said in a beautiful voice “Yea… and you’re Jessica right?” I smiled a little and said “Just J” We walked a little in awkward silence. I finally broke it by asking “What kind of music are you into?” Alex looked up at me and grinned. 

Over the next month, Alex and I walked home together every day, and on the days it was raining, we gave him a ride. We became very very close. We talked about everything. We both loved books and we both loved music, surprisingly the same kind. I know I don’t look it, but I am really into the whole punk rock music thing. It’s really good. The longer we spent time together, the faster I was falling for him.

One day on the walk home, we passed through an ally and got into an argument. It started with us talking about which movies and books we liked and such. “No!” Alex said “The Harry Potter movies were SOOOOOO much better than the books” I whipped around to face him saying “Oh hell no, the books were amazing! They missed out so many details with the movies.” Alex rolled his eyes and said “No they got all the important details and left out the unimportant stuff!” I growled a bit back “Bullshit. Every detail is important. You’re just too stupid to realize that!” Alex made a frustrated noise and got up into my face. “You need to shut your mouth.” I moved an inch closer, Alex and I being nose to nose now. “Make me.” Was all I said through gritted teeth. Alex smirked evilly. He grabbed the front of my jacket and suddenly, his lips crashed into mine hard. For a second I was stunned, but then melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his lean wait and kissed him for all I was worth. Alex made a surprised noise in my mouth, but instead of pulling away, he just pulled me closer, his hands on the back of my neck, curling in my hair. 

At what felt like forever, I finally pulled away slightly to breath. “I’m sorry.” I whispered, knowing he wasn’t going to want to be my friend anymore. He looked at me with wide eyes. “Sorry? Oh hell no…. that was amazing. You don’t know how long I have waited for you to do that!” I looked at him, my eyes wide and my jaw dropped. “Really?” I whispered. He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled and pulled me into a chaste kiss. “Of course dummy. I really like you okay?” All I could do was look at him in stunned silence. He frowned a little at my silence, and then slowly started to pull away, doubt filling his eyes. 

That snapped me into action. I gently pushed him against the wall and kissed him, holding him there by his hips. “I like you too… a lot.” Alex just laughed and pecked my lips again. After a moment he simply said “This could be the start of something beautiful.” And I must say, I thoroughly agreed with him.


End file.
